


Drifting

by susoosushoo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dowoon is a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Insomniac Wonpil, Light Angst, Other, Sungjin is a good leader, Wonpil needs a hug, Younghyun only mentioned, and sleep, wonpil centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susoosushoo/pseuds/susoosushoo
Summary: Wonpil can’t seem to fall asleep.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Kang Younghyun | Young K, Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Drifting

_Another sleepless night.  
  
_

Wonpil had grown accustomed to this by now, the lingering feeling of exhaustion, the dull ache that weighed on his limbs.

He turned over on his side in his duvet, facing his roommate, Dowoon, who was resting peacefully across the room.

He smiled softly, observing the younger’s soft features for a moment.

He decided that there was no point in lazing around underneath an array of blankets, seen as how he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep regardless.

Lazily, he kicked his comforter to the side, and sat up in his duvet.   
  


Rubbing his eyes, in attempts to chase away hide exhaustion, he stood up from his bed, walking swiftly across the room to his and Dowoon’s shared closet.

After a couple of minutes of rummaging through his wardrobe for something decent to wear, he finally decided upon a pair of white washed jeans, along with a light baby blue T-shirt with some sort of graphic design printed on it.

Satisfied with his choice, he walked towards their bedroom door, leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him. He shuffled down the darkened hallway to the bathroom, located across Younghyun and Jaehyung’s shared bedroom. He flickered the flight on, closing the door behind him and locking it.

If he wasn’t going to get any rest, he might as well allow himself some extra shower time before the rest of his members has awoken.

Placing his clothing on the bathroom counter, he stripped himself out of his nightwear. He walked towards the shower, turning the nob and waiting patiently until the water was no longer cold.

A couple moments later, Wonpil stepped inside of the shower, turning around to face the shower wall.

For the first time that morning, he felt at peace. The warm droplets of water against his skin, relaxing his muscles, offered him a sense of comfort.

He leaned against the shower wall, placing hand on it and closing his eyes, letting himself drift away from all his thoughts and anxieties.

  
  
Wonpil was startled back to reality when he heard a persistent knocking on the door, followed by a small whine.

” _Hyungggg_ ,” Dowoon said lowsly, leaning against the bathroom door. “I have to use the bathroom. You’ve been in there for twenty minutes.”

  
Wonpil groaned inwardly, turning off the shower and looking up at the bathroom door.

”Dowoon-ah, I’ll be out in a minute, just let me get dressed.” Wonpil retorted, stepping outside of the shower, and grabbing his beige towel, using it to dry himself off.

” _Hyunnnggg_ ,” Dowoon dragged on, as if he were a child at a grocery store begging his mother for a brand new toy.

Wompil rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling a bit.

He threw on his shirt and boxers, before pulling up his white washed jeans over his thin legs and tucking his shirt into them.

He walked over to the bathroom counter, taking out some face wash and moisturizer and quickly washing his face, before throwing his pajamas into the hamper beside the toilet and walking to the door, to let the younger in.

When opening the door, Dowoon had practically ran into the room, quickly pushing the elder out.

Wonpil chuckled a bit, and began walking to the kitchen where he was greeted with a half sleep Sungjin, who was scrolling mindlessly through his phone and Jae, who was looking through the fridge for something to eat.

”Morning hyungs,” Wonpil chimed, sitting beside Sungjin at the kitchen counter.

Sungjin glanced up from his phone, smiling softly at the younger, before looking back down to his phone while Jae simply hummed in response.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before it was broken by a grown from their guitarist, closing the fridge and walking over to the kitchen island, leaning over it like a child.

”There’s nothing to eat,” He complained, rocking himself back and forth. “Who was supposed to go grocery shopping last time?”

”It was actually supposed to be you,” Sungjin remarked, looking up at the elder with a smirk. “If I remember correctly, you told me ‘ _Not right now Sungjin, I just started this match_.” 

Jae whined, turning around to the fridge, and opening it again, as if food was suddenly going to appear.

”We could always get something on the way there,” Wonpil suggested. “It just means we would have to leave earlier.”

Sungjin nodded in agreement, looking back at Jae.

”Yeah, there’s a cafe place in the way there anyways. We could stop by there. You’ll just have to wait.” Sungjin said, nonchalantly.

Jae contemplated, before letting out a small ‘fine’ and walking back to his bedroom to get himself dressed.

  
“Where’s Younghyun hyung?” Wonpil asked, looking around the room.

”Probably still sleeping, I’m sure Jae will wake him up.”   
  


Wonpil nodded, getting up from the counter and walking to the common room, sitting down on the couch and curling himself into the corner. He grabbed the remote to the television, turning it on and scrolling through the channels looking for something to watch, before settling on some kind of Korean drama.

~

An hour later, everyone had finally been awake, bustling around the dorm to get themselves ready to leave. Wonpil was still on the couch, watching TV as he waited patiently for the rest of his members.

It was only now that the exhaustion had really started to catch up to the younger, as he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. By this point, he had no idea what he was watching or what was going on, he had been to dazed to pay attention, or quite frankly, care.

He was startled from his weary state by a sudden weight dipping on the other side of the couch, opening his eyes slowly, he was greeted with a worried Dowoon, looking down at him.

”Hyung, are you okay? You don’t look too well, and you seem really tired?” He asked, a trace of concern his his voice.

Wonpil stared a him with a confused expression, like he was speaking a language foreign to him before it registered to him what the younger had just asked him, so he plastered a smile on his face in attempts to chase away the younger’s concern.

”Don’t worry Dowoonie, I’m fine, just a bit tired.” He said, smiling reassuringly at the drummer.

Dowoon didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t press any further, which Wonpil was grateful for.

Eventually, everyone came into the living room, gathering their equipment and preparing themselves to leave. Sungjin made sure everyone had everything that they needed, and when they were sure, they all filed out of the dorm and started walking downstairs to their van that had been waiting in front of the building.

When they arrived downstairs, each of them climbed into the van, thanking the driver before settling themselves into their seats. It wouldn’t take very long, depending on traffic it would be an hour at most.

Jae was seated in the front, due to his height, while Younghyun and Sungjin sat in the middle, leaving Dowoon and Wonpil in the back.

Wonpil had hoped that he wold be able to sleep for at least half an hour during the car ride, but unfortunately, Sungjin decided that this would be the perfect time to hold a meeting. So instead, he settled upon resting his head upon Dowoon’s shoulder, attempting to at least register some of the information he was being told.

Dowoon didn’t seem bothered, and if he was, he didn’t say anything.

Along the way there, like Wonpil had suggested earlier, they stopped by a small café (which had a drive through, which was uncommon, but Wonpil wasn’t complaining). Wonpil decided on ordering a coffee, in hopes it would bring him at least an ounce of energy.

After around 40 minutes on the road, the group had finally arrived in front of a small, beige and white colored building. If he remembered correctly, they would be guest on a radio show, and would also be performing.

Each of them filed out of the van, bowing slightly to the driver before following their manager and an employee inside of the building.

  
  


They were shown to the room where they would be recording, each of them sitting down, Wonpil between Younghyun and Dowoon.

Eventually they began, and if Wonpil were being honest, everything after that was a blur. He attempted to participate, but mostly stayed silent. When referred to or asked questions by the host, he would mutter out short and flat answers, gathering confused looks from the members around him.   
  


When it ended, each of them thanked the host, before leaving to continue the rest of their schedule.

The day has been filled with interviews, more radio shows and rehearsals, and they all went just as poorly as he had expected to them too.

Towards the end of the day, he could see his members growing more and more irritated with him, and he felt guilty, but he honestly had been too exhausted to function properly.

During their last rehearsal, Sungjin has finally called the group for a break, as the mistakes they seemed to be making (mostly Wonpil) had not been getting any better.

Before Wonpil could try and retreat to the bathroom, Sungjin pulled him to the side.

”Wonpil-ah, seriously, are you okay? You’ve been off all day, and you seem exhausted. What’s the matter?” He looked at the younger, worriedly.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’m okay. I’m just a little tired.” He said, trying to brush off the elders worries.

”Wonpil-ah,” He said, this time more sternly. “You’re obviously not alright, what’s wrong?”

Wonpil sighed, looking down at his feet and then to the elder. “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately, it isn’t a big deal, really. I’ll be fine.” He said, wearily.

”Why didn’t you tell me? This is becoming a real problem, and we need to take care of it.” Sungjin scolded, but Wonpil knew he was only doing it out of love. “I’ll talk to our manager to see if we can book you a doctors appointment, okay? We’ll figure this out.”

”Okay.” Wonpil nodded, thanking the elder softly.

That evening, rehearsal was cut short and everyone returned to the dorms early. Since everyone had been to tired to cook (and the fact that they hadn’t had anything to eat, due to Jae’s lack of responsibility) they decided on ordering in, curling onto the couch together and watching some foreign action movie.

One by one, each of them turned in for the night until Wonpil was the only one left.  
  


  
At around 2 in the morning, he finally returned to his room, climbing onto his bed and bundling himself underneath and pile of blankets and his comforter.

He scrolled through social media for a few hours before he had eventually fallen asleep, and although it was only a few hours, he was thankful for the small amount he could get.

Later that week, Sungjin and Younghyun went with him to the doctors appointment they had booked, along with their manager. He had been nervous, but they reassured him that everything was going to be okay.   
  


There, he had been diagnosed with insomnia, unsurprisingly to him, but apparently a huge shock to the rest of his members. He was prescribed with a small dosage of sleeping medication and told to return in a month for a check up.

For the first time in months, Wonpil had actually been excited for the night. When arriving back to the dorm, Dowoon had engulfed in a huge hug before he could even make it through the threshold of the door, and telling him how worried he was.

He assured them that he would be fine, patting the small of the younger’s back before he pulled away.

That evening, surprisingly, Wonpil was actually the first to resign to his bedroom for the night, informing his hyungs of how exhausted he had been.

He took a tablet from the bottle of pills his doctor had prescribed him, washing it down with some water, and for the first time and ages, he had finally been able to let himself give into to his tiredness.

Slowly, but surely, he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I accidentally deleted it twice but I’ve finally completed it! Enjoy~


End file.
